


Sorry I didn’t tell you

by CS_impala67



Series: Maybe Life is One Big Chick Flick Moment [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Coming Out, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean tells Castiel how he feels.





	Sorry I didn’t tell you

Dean continued freaking out for a few minutes until he heard a knock on his door. He knew it had to be Cas. Who else could it be?

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Dean, can I please come in?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, sure, whatever” Dean answered as he stood and went to sit back on his bed.

Cas entered the room slowly. It was obvious he wasn’t sure what to do. Dean could relate. This was all new to him too. He’d been in love with Cas so long. But he was gay and still a gay sex virgin, if there was such a thing. He waved Cas over to sit next to him on the bed. Cas hesitated but eventually sat next to him.

“So...” Cas started before Dean interrupted him

“Cas, I’m sorry I never told you. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. But it never felt right to me. I’ve...uh... never been with a guy so it was not easy. How much did you hear of my conversation with Sam?l”

“I walked in as you were saying you were in love with me.”

“Ok so...yeah I’m in love with you.”

“What else did you discuss then?” Cas asked.

“Heh...a lot. It all boils down to the fact that I’m gay, have always been gay, but have been too afraid to act on it. But I’m sick of pretending and I love you.” Dean said while choking up.

“So where does that leave us then?” Cas asked.

“Well, that depends on how you feel about me.” Dean answered shyly, not knowing for sure how Cas felt about him.

“Well, first off, I love you too. And um...I’d kinda...like you to be my uh...boyfriend? Is that the right term?”Cas asked unsurely.

Dean laughed “I’d love to be your boyfriend Cas.” Dean stated. “I’d love to see where this goes.”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have some idea where I want this fic to go but I’d love input to keep writing. And also, I have many plans for this verse, but I’m not quick on writing so I apologize.


End file.
